


Down to the Sea

by Mercurie



Category: The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Community: tolkien_weekly, Drabble, Gen, Sibling Incest, Suicide, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a world Nienor wants to live in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: "At World's End"

The dragon's eyes held a world, secret, tiny, exquisite with detail. Only when they dimmed – dying - did she understand that it was her world, trapped in a reflection. All the secrets, the details became her own again; all the misery and shame. She carried a map of them in her womb and all the paths ended in precipices.

She let the map guide her to one. Below was a river, rocks, somewhere the sea: enough water and salt to scour her soul. She would dash that world to pieces. Break it and its curse; break herself and her brother's child.


End file.
